1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user management in a Web page with employment of a network. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a technique capable of separating a user who intensively accesses a Web page within a short time period from such a user who does not intensively accesses the Web page within such a short time period.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Web sites using the Internet, behavior of users (namely, file read request operations by clicking buttons by users) within these Web sites are often recorded based upon user identification information. In other words, logs of users within the Web sites are managed.
In a certain Web site, incentive points are applied to such users who visit this Web site, and furthermore, services are provided to these users in response to a total point number gained by the own user in order to increase access operations of wide user layers. At this time, while both a time period during which an incentive point is applied, and also a total number of points to be applied are previously determined, there are many cases that these points may be applied to the users within this predetermined range.
With respect to managements of logs of users in Web sites, since logs are recorded as to all of these users in order that behavior of these users are monitored in connection with the user identification information thereof, loads given to server systems would become excessively large.
On the other hand, in a Web site where an incentive point is applied to such users who visit this Web site, in the case that a certain user tries to intensively access this Web side within a short time period in order to get the incentive points, the incentive points are eccentrically given to this user. Under such a circumstance, the effect that increases accesses by wide user layers could not be sufficiently achieved. As a consequence, it has been strongly desired to develop such a technical idea capable of separating a user who intensively accesses a server system operated on a network in a short time period from another user who does not intensively access this server system.